Heart to Heart
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: If there was one thing Spinel wanted more then anything, it was a friend... Fate would give her one... And possibly more. Doesn't entirely follow movie. Rated T for violence and death. Chapters every few weeks.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here! Time for another story, this one about Steven Universe. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

**(2 years before Steven the Movie)**

The end of the war with the Crystal Gems meant a lot of changes… A LOT.

One was the fact that all Gems were being pulled back to Homeworld… The military was being converted into a defense force.

Overseeing the withdraw of another sector of shuttles and 2 other warships was a Hessonite Gem.

This was Ametrine, a Gem serving as the leader of the Gem Forces in this sector.

"I think we're nearly done here…" Ametrine stated before he watched another shuttle line up to warp out of the system.

They would be done here, they would go back to Homeworld, he would find the rest of the Gems and bring them to Yellow.

"It seems this will be the last withdrawment of Gem forces back to Homeworld… It seems the end of an entire Era…" He heard from behind him and he turned.

"Poly, you should know as well as I do that this is… Has been the end of an Era… Be it the end of the actual Era for Homeworld… Or the metaphor… Besides, you're an Agate…. You probably counted every single shuttle escaping the atmosphere…" Ametrine stated while he walked back towards the command chair on the bridge.

"It's Polyhedroid GK-27GHB9… And yes, I'm an Agate… I take notes, we both serve Yellow Diamond…" Ametrine heard from Poly and he put his hand in his chin and then he looked at the Agate.

He had the puffy hair of a Hessonite… He had a goldish brown like outfit, brown boots, he had red gloves and a goldish yellow cloak. His brown eyes looked at the Agate and he chuckled.

"Poly, the reason we call you that is because of how your named… Everyone has a nickname for me… And yet you refuse to let me be called that…. Anyway, we need to go to Homeworld now, it's now that we're on the cusp of a new birth of… Something…" Ametrine said before Poly said nothing and turned back to the window.

"I'll go and tell the pilots to take the fleet back to Homeworld…. I'll leave the bridge to you, commander." Poly said before she looked at the commander one last time and then sighed and walked out of the room.

Ametrine looked at her and then turned around and leaned on the chair.

"She hasn't changed since she was born 2000 years ago… I've been around since the rebellion…. And she still thinks I have reason to be funny… She has no sense of humor; I swear to the Diamonds." Ametrine muttered before he walked from the chair to the window.

He looked at the last shuttle before the ship began to move towards the edge of the system.

It would take hours or so before they managed to get back to Homeworld… His ship would be in charge of the fleet until they got back to Homeworld and he could report to Emerald.

The same Emerald that had lost her ship to a Human, it both made him wonder how things would be on Earth… And if Humans had always been this resourceful.

The war on Earth surely pointed to it being an idea that Humans had been holding back… He had fought on the world in the rebellion.

He would have to ask to visit Earth soon, see how Earth had been over the few Millennia.

"Are we moving yet?" Ametrine asked before the ship leapt to warp and he sighed before turning and walking back to the chair.

He sighed and looked around the bridge before closing his eyes. He didn't really sleep, but he did rest his eyes. He was slowly allowing rest to take him… At least for now.

"I wonder how Homeworld has been since we've been on this mission to get any outposts who hadn't gotten Yellow Diamond's mission to return to Homeworld… And we're going to get a massive talking to for taking so long to get home… Eh, what else is new… What else is new?" Ametrine asked himself before he sighed and allowed sleep to overcome him.

He wouldn't awaken until they reached homeworld. And he had no idea what would be happening in 2 years.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I've been waiting to make this story since the movie, I also want to point out that this story is going to be one of the last SU stories I make. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will show Ametrine on Homeworld after the movie and meeting the Diamonds… And someone I'm sure we already know. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
